Crystal Chroniecels : Grimoa Book
by Shira Nagisa Rire
Summary: Rin Len Miku dan Nagisa tiba tiba tersedot ke dalam buku yang rin baca dan tiba tiba saat mereka membuka mata mereka sudah berada di hutan yang gelap,dipenuhi monster dan mengerikan! apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**PENGENALAN **

Di fic ini muncul tokoh Rin x Len x Nagisa x Miku x Haku x Neru x Lily

Fic ini ngandung fiksi hurt family fantasy and romance

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ**

**BY SHIRA**


	2. Chapter 2 Begining of Everythings

Shira : nahh akhirnya bisa update juga tanpa banyak bacot mau bale review dulu

Yukirin 'nyaa' kagamine

Ni dah apdet

Nagisa itu oc

Hikari Kengo

Mampir lagi yaa?

Makasih hehehe. Nagisa itu oc saia

Kuro rei chan

Yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ada di sini XD

Cyber keju ma

Ok tenang aja ga aku anggep flame ko XD

**DISCLAIMER**

**VOCALOID MILK CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**FIC MILIK SAIA**

**OK LET'S GET IT ON!**

**CERITA BERAWAL SAAT MASUK SEKOLAH**

**NORMAL (POV)**

Rin lagi jalan diikuti oleh Len menuju ke kelas .

GRAKK

.

.

GUBRAKKK

.

.

Tiba tiba Rin terjatoh terjengkang karena ada seorang gadis berambut teal 2 tail memeluk nya dengan erat

"aduhhh apaan sih Miku" rengek Rin sambil ngedorong Miku dengan kasar "hiyah Rinny chan jahatt" kata Miku. Miku pun langsung masang wajah yang memelas dan menyebalkan "Hey hey manusia manusia yuri menyingkir dari pintu!" kata Len yang ada di belakang mereka berdua

**LEN (POV)**

Aku jalan dengan ogah ogahan d belakang rin untuk menuju ke kelas. Hmm? Iya betul saia ga niat sekolah…

GREKK

.

.

GUBRAKK!

Tiba tiba Rin terjatuh sambil dipeluk miku.

"apaan sihh Miku?" kata Rin sambil ngedorong Miku "hiyahh Rinny chan jahat " kata Miku sambil masang muka memelas. Huuh dasar manusia manusia yuri… ==

Ehh apa? Yuri? Iya bener itu ide bagus buat manas manasin tuhh 2 orang "hey hey manusia manusia yuri menyingkir dari pintu!"kata ku

Rin dan miku pun langsung berdiri dalam kecepatan cahaya "apa kau bilang Len?" kata Miku langsung panas "boleh kau ulangi Len chan?" kata Rin manis jelas banget kalo dia marahh!

"hai" kata orang yang rambutnya warna hitam, iya itu OC author namanya Nagisa dan dia sahabat aku Miku dan Rin sejak kecil, tapi ga ada yang nanggepin "boleh kau ulangi perkataan mu tadi?" ulang Rin masih dalam nada yang tenang "ya bener coba kau ulangi lagi!" kata Miku dengan aura dark yang muncul di belakang punggungnya "hai" kata Nagisa lagi "eh sayang tapi aku gamau" kataku "ohh kau harus mau" kata Miku mengancam "ya kalau tidak kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan " kata Rin "Hai" kata Nagisa sedikit lebih keras "eh aku ga nyesel ko telah dilahirkan kan ada kamu , Rin" kataku dengan agak takut "tetep aja aku maksa" kata Rin "ya kalau kau ga mau, bakal ada berita buruk lhoo " kata Miku maju satu langkah ke depan "HAII~" kata Nagisa sekarang teriak "yahh sayang nya itu ga bakal terjadi " kata ku enteng walau agak takut "HAII~~HAII~" kata Nagisa teriak lagi tapi untuk sekian kali nya ga ada yang nanggepin "aku memintamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Coba ulangi lagi Len ?" kata Rin yang sekarang udah di depanku, hiyya takut "ehh maaf ya, tapi aku ga mau kembaran ku yang tercinta" kataku

"LE─"

"HAIIII!"

Teriak Nagisa pake toa menyebabkan kata kata Rin n Miku kepotong. Haduuh maksihh tuhan walau sakit kuping " Nagisa, kau ganggu deh !" bentak Miku ke Nagisa "habis aku di kacangin" kata Nagisa ikutan jengkel

KRINGG – KRINGG

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Hahaha aku bebas dari 2 orang itu

"eh eh Len" panggil Rin di sebelah meja ku bersama Nagisa "Ng kenapa?" kata ku "pulang sekolah liatin!" kat Rin sambil pasang death glare. Glek ,well aku harus kabur pulang sekolah

RIN (POV)

SKIP TIME PULANG SEKOLAH (author males nulis pelajaran hahaha XD # PLAKK)

Hahaha Len siap siap kau kataku dalem hati setelah selesai berdoa pulang sekolah "Eh sensei mau minta tolong Rin,Len,Miku,Nagisa tolong sortir buku di perpus ya yang arsip lama " kata Gakupo sensei

"Ha'I sensei" kata ku ber sama ke 3 orang sahabatku itu. Well aku terpaksa dehh

PERPUS

Aku dan 3 orang itu lagi nyortir buku dari yang masih bisa dibaca sama yang udah lapuk. Aku lagi nyari buku menarik mumpung ini di arsip lama, soalnya biasa nya murid ga boleh ke arsip lama dan aku ngeliat buku yang sampulnya warna silver cyber yang mengkilat wahh kayanya menarik nihh baca ahh

"wahh bagus banget gambarnya " kataku sambil ngeliat gambar di buku itu; 2 bulan, hutan gelap yang serem, dan masihh bayak lagi "ini buku bagus banget nanti penjem ahh " kataku girang sambil naro ke rak nya tapi tan pa di kusadari buku itu tergelincir dari jari jari ku. Tapi pas jatuhh buku itu terbuka di lantai di tengah halaman nya ada tulisan

The name of crystal hero is

"hmm? Ga ada lanjutannya?" kataku sambil balik balik buku itu bener lho! Abis halaman itu ga ada apapun lagi semuanya kosong " oh jangan jangan ada password nya ya?" kataku bergurau " ayo coba the name of crystal hero is Rin kagamine" seruku t- tapi ada yang janggal … buku nya bersinar…tiba tiba buku itu terbang ke langit terus membuka ke halam kosong setelah halaman tadi , lalu muncul secara perlahan sebuah lubang hitam yang sebesar bola tenis , lalu ada pusaran warna dan suara yang membuatku pusing dan …. Gelap

SYUUPPP

BAATTS!

"engg " ritihku ketika menghirup bau rumput

"in!"

Ehh? Aku masih hidup?

"Rin!"

Aku membuka mataku lalu mengerjap …. Ini di mana ? langit didepan ku bertabur bintang dan ada 2 bulan, yang satu bulan sabit dan yang satu lagi bulan purnama

"Rin!?"

"hah kenapa Len?" kataku ke orang yang di sebelah ku " kau ini bisa bisanya bilang gitu!"kata len " hah kan ini di gunung belakng sekolah kan ? ehh iya uadah malem ngapain kamu bawa aku k sini len?" tanyaku "ya ampun ri kamu bego banget si rin ! ini buklan di gungung belakang sekolah tau! Mana mungkin ada 2 bulan dan kenap kita bisa berada di hutan gelap kayak hutan hakuaki?! Lagian tyadi 5 menit yang lalu kita masih di perpus dan itu siang !" kata len

SRAKK

SRAKK

Ehh apu tuhh ? " ihh apaan tuhh" kata miku yang baru rin sadari keberadaan nya "ga bakal terjadi apa apa kan?" kata nagisa

PBB (pojok bacotan n bocoran)

Shira : dah gitu aja

Len : pendek amat !

Shira : bodo ahh RnR yaaa

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3 The Book

Shira : tuh dah apdet

Len: …..

Rin : yaudah sono

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Cryton FM**

**Warn : Banyak TYPO, GAJE, Alur kecepetan**

**LEN (POV)**

SRAK SRAK

.

.

"Itu apa?" kata Rin "Biar aku liat" kata Nagisa sambil jalan ke balik semak semak "Ehh Nagisa tunggu…." Kata kata Miku berubah tidak berarti saat Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan masuk ke hutan

DEG

DEG

"Semoga dia baik baik saja" kataku pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Nagisa lalu lari

"AHHHH!APAAN TUHHH" teriakku bersama Rin dan Miku, ikut ikutan lari dan teriak

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Semua lari sebelum aku sadar "Ehh tunggu kita lari karena apa?" tanyaku pada Nagisa "Ohh iya," kata Nagisa "gara gara kaget ngeliat cacing yang panjang banget, aku jadi lari" kata Nagisa berhenti lari "Lha terus ngapain kita lari lari! Dasar Nagisa !" kata Miku jengkel "Gomen~" kata Nagisa

SERR

SERR

SERR

"I-Itu apa?" tanya Miku pelan "Kali ini biar aku aja yang ngecek" kata Rin. Lalu dia membuka semak semak disekitar situ "Ehh apa ini?" gumamnya

.

.

.

"Hiyahhh !"

Teriak Rin lalu lari, mereka juga ikut ikutan lari dan teriak

"AHHHH!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ketika jaraknya cukup jauh aku dan yang lain berhenti lari buat ngambil nafas "Ehh emangnya di sana ada apa Rin-chan?" tanya Nagisa "Ehh, ngga ada apa apa cuma daun yang bergeser gara gara angin terus aku kaget sendiri gara gara tiba tiba ada ulet di daun yang aku pegang" kata Rin seolah ga ada gangguan

.

.

.

"Hahh?!"

.

.

GUBRAK !

"Kalo gitu buat apa kita lari kaya dikejar orang gila gitu!" kataku jengkel "Kan salah kalian sendiri ngikutin aku hehe~" kata Rin enteng "Yang bener dong!" kata Miku

.

.

.

NGOK

NGIK

NGOK

.

"Ng, apa kita perlu mengecek yang satu ini ?" tanya Nagisa ragu ragu "Perlu kan bisa aja yang ini beneran monster…" kata Rin "Yaudah sekarang giliranku" kata Miku. Miku lalu masuk ke hutan

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Teriak Miku tiba tiba "Ehhh copet" teriak Nagisa sama aku gara gara kemunculan miku tiba tiba. Kita pun lari lari lagi

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"yang tadi apa?!" "Kaki singa !" "HAHHH?!" Kami langsung lari terbirit birit sampe kami jatuh terjungkal "Kau yakin yang tadi kaki singa ?" kataku rada takut "Yakin! Duarius ! Kalo ga perc—" kata kata Miku terpotong gara gara bunyi

FUWU

SSSS

FUWU

"Kali ini aku" kataku lalu pergi sebelum ada yang mencegah. Aku masuk hutan dan berjalan 2 langkah ke depan, lalu …eh?

Tubuhku membeku seketika saat aku melihat pemandangan didepanku, di sana berdiri….

Seorang wanita yang kayaknya umurnya 16 tahun tapi, dia memakai gaun putih sederhana yang berlumuran dengan….

D

A

R

A

H

Dia mempunyai sayap beruba daun daun, dia juga punya ekor yang panjang, terus kakinya berupa kaki singa … matanya berwarna merah dan tidak ada bagian hitamnya, tapi sebelah matanya ga ada meninggalkan rongga kosong berwarna hitam yang mengucurkan darah. Mulut serta kepalanya juga mengalirkan darah….. kuku nya panjang banget dan berlumuran darah

"A-Apa i-ini ?!" kataku terbata bata ketika tubuhku berhenti membeku

"MONSTER, SETAN, JURIK, IBLIS, TIDAAAAKKKKKKK !" Teriakku panik lau lari kencang kencang tapi saat aku berbelok di tikungan menuju teman temannya berada dia malah kesandung dan ga sengaja nabrak ke-3 temennya sampe jatuh dan saling tindih "Ehh apa Len?" tanya Rin yang ketindihan aku paling atas tapi, ga ada waktu buat nge-blush ! "I-Itu d-disana a-a-ada dsajdagjgsfukhjhu !" kataku geragapan dan megap megap gara gara shock serta panik "Apa Len ? Tenangkan dirimu !" kata Nagisa yang berada paling bawah "I-Itu disana! Ada ….. bayangkan ! mo-monster! Banyak darah aku takut dan shock ! " kataku terbata bata dan gemeteran "E-Ehh?" kata mereka

TAP

TAP

TAP

"_FUWU"_

"H-Hantu !" gumam Rin ketakutan "I-Itu apa?" kata Nagisa "A-Aku belom mau mati" kata Miku merinding. Aku nengok ke belakang dan wanita itu ada di belakang kita ! Kakiku lemas ketika mau bangun jadi jatuh lagi. Dia semakin mendekat ke kami. Kita langsung mau lari tapi gara gar saling tiban jadi susah buat bangun. Pertama aku bangun terus Rin, terus Miku, terus Nagisa. Setelah bangun kita panic dan lari lari akibatnya saling tabrak lagi dan jatuh lagi tapi aku jatuh nya misah gara gara kedorong sama Miku jadi aku paling depan dan yang lain? Mereka saling tiban lagi

TAP

Wanita itu maju lagi, tubuhku kembali membeku, sementara itu kukunya yang panjang menjulur bukan ke arahku melainkan ke arah Rin. Rin sudah beku di tempat, sementara kuku wanita seram it uterus maju. Sebentar lagi Rin ketusuk dan aku ga bakal diam aja ! pikirku. Lalu aku dengan beraninya bangun dan….

.

.

.

.

SYUUUT

.

.

.

.

BAAATS

.

.

.

.

Rin (POV)

Aku menutup mataku, takut melihat apa yang terjadi ketika kuku wanita itu terus maju kearah ku. Ada bunyi tertusuk t-t-tapi aku ga ngerasa sakit sama sekali ! lebih baik buka mataku saja kan ? didepanku persis di depanku….

Berdiri Len yang perutnya tertusuk sampai tembus ke belakang. Aku dapat melihat kuku itu meneteskan darah di belakang perut Len. _Darah segar mengalir. Tiba tiba suasana menjadi dingin bahkan tumbuhan di sekitar kita menjadi layu dan membeku dengan es berwarna putih. Rasanya seperti kebahagiaan di dunia ini lenyap….. a-apa ini?_

**PBB (pojok bacotan bocoran)**

Shira : nahh update update

Len : serem amat tuhh monster

Shira : Itu kan BOSS di Thiller Ru— Eits hampir aja kubocorin

Rin : Ga papa kali thor

Shira : Woi ini bukan avenger

Rin : Biarin~

Shira : Udahh ahh RnR yaaa

Len : Yep, RnR

Rin : RnR onegai~

Shira : sampai jumpa ~~

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SERU GAK?**

**GAJE ?**

**RnR aja~**


End file.
